


before sunrise

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Un-Beta'ed, but really... very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dialing the wrong number might be the best thing Johnny ever did in his life.(or 'i’m rly hungover and i rly rly need some takeout right now but oh god i called the wrong number and your voice is rly attractive do you wanna come over with a pizza’ au)





	1. headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aishjinjaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishjinjaa/gifts).



> i'm terrible at fluff but i did my best. big thanks to nana, for screaming at everything and everyone with me on our dms.  
> also special thanks to [jaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit), for showing me this prompt a few months ago. i didn't think i'd be able to write it but guess what lol 
> 
> there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0GWHLUK52QNvCeVtvJ4mpN?si=sCWm9JKIT_GOc-Z8Y_ImEg) for this fic just because. 
> 
> i'm [@bloominggays](http://twitter.com/bloominggays) on twitter, let's be friends. :) <3
> 
>  p.s: yes, the title is because of the movie before sunrise.

Johnny woke up feeling like he got hit by a monster truck. His head ached so much he could barely keep his eyes open and it took him more than a few minutes until he could actually look at his phone's screen and check what time it was.

5:15 p.m. Right now he could only think of his mom telling him to drink water in between alcoholic drinks to avoid a hangover. Johnny obviously didn't follow the advice, if he did he wouldn't be the mess he is right now. “I told you so”, the familiar female voice inside his head spoke to him. “I know, mom. I miss you too”, he replied out loud to his empty room.

The brunette really missed living with his mother right now. Living alone meant dealing with hangovers by himself, getting food by himself, taking care of himself. No one there to baby him a little bit or at least bring him an advil and a bottle of water.

When Johnny managed to get out of bed it was already past seven. He was dying for some cold water and maybe a can of coke but the headache was killing him so he chose to ignore the constant and uncomfortable twitch on his stomach and his dry mouth as much as he could. The tall man opened the fridge hoping that, magically, some food would just appear in there without him having to do some grocery shopping. Too bad his fairy godmother was probably busy not existing and his fridge looked exactly like it did last night before he went out -- and a lot like almost every-single-guy-living-by-himself's fridge ever: a few bottles of water, some cans of coke and some bottles of beer, an old bottle of milk and leftovers from 3 or 4 days ago. Johnny took an advil, drank a whole bottle of water in a few gulps and sat on the couch.

His head still hurt so much that he considered not eating anything, to lay on the living room floor waiting for death suddenly seemed like a good idea. Fortunately, a few minutes later his stomach growled very loudly and Johnny changed his mind. He could starve to death some other day, today he was going to live and a pizza was going to save his life.

Johnny's favorite pizza place didn't work with any of those food-delivery apps and the only way to order was calling them. He never really understood why; that small family business could be making a lot of money with those -- seriously, no other place in town could ever make pizzas like theirs. Johnny always recommended to everyone he knew, his small way of helping them increase their sales.

The flyer with the phone number couldn't be found anywhere and Johnny cursed at himself for never saving their number on his phone. He considered ordering something at Domino's or any other place that lived on the goddamn 21st century but it wouldn't be the same. That was _the_ pizza and _the_ pizza was exactly what he needed right now.

He had called them so many times, though, maybe it was worth trying to remember the number. Johnny dialed what he thought that was the right number, low-key regretting it. The worst thing that could happen was for him to call the wrong place and then order a pizza somewhere else. It _would_ be an embarrassment but he'd survive.

“Hello?” a stranger's voice spoke as someone picked up the phone. Maybe a new worker? Johnny was hoping for the best and replied asking if it was from the pizza place. The strange man sounded a bit annoyed when he said that, no, that wasn't from the pizza place. “You got the wrong number. Who still makes calls to order pizza anyway?"

The stranger has a pretty voice, Johnny thought. His head didn't hurt anymore, thank you advil, and he could actually pay attention to the other man's voice. However, he called the wrong number; it was time to apologize and stop bothering strangers on the phone.

“Well, I do. And if you ever ate one of their pizzas, you'd be making calls too, I guarantee,” that wasn't an apology and he immediately felt guilty for responding like this.

“I’m-- what are you even talking about?" The stranger's voice was really nice... it sounded a bit high pitched, probably out of annoyance, but still. Pretty voice. Johnny wondered how the stranger looked like. If he was as pretty as his voice, maybe it was worth a shot.

_You're not that horny, Youngho, please. What are you thinking?_

“Maybe you should eat one of their pizzas instead of judging someone for making a stupid call?! I can give you their address if you want. Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you. It won't happen again.”

Johnny was about to end the call when he heard the stranger speak again. “Wait! maybe I _do_ want this place's address. You know, just in case.”

He smiled to himself. Guess it really was worth a shot.

“That’s… unexpected. I'll give you their address if you agree to bring me one of their pizzas. I'll pay. Promise you I'm not a predator, just someone hungry, lazy and with a hell of a hangover.”

The stranger didn't reply immediately and Johnny had some second thoughts on his own big, stupid mouth.

“Are you really inviting a strange man into your house because you're too lazy to go get a pizza yourself?” The man sounded like he was holding a laugh.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ … but yes. That's the main reason but I also like the sound of your voice,” he heard a gasp on the other side of the line.

“Talk about unexpected.” The stranger replied then hesitated for a few seconds. “Where do you live?”

“Three blocks away from the pizza place. If you're willing to go there, might as well stop by my place. Again, I promise you i'm not a predator.”

“That's what a predator would say, you know,” Johnny sensed a smile on the man's voice.

_Oh my God, he's flirting._

This was fun but Johnny was _hungry_. Not horny. Just hungry. And probably a bit too interested on that man to whom he had randomly called.

“You coming or not?” he tried to sound challenging and maybe it worked because the stranger agreed, to his surprise. The stranger also introduced himself properly: his name was Moon Taeil. Such a pretty name, such a pretty voice. He had to have a pretty face too.

They started texting as soon as they ended their call, Johnny sent Taeil his address and the address of the pizza place. To be honest, that whole conversation didn't sound like him at all, he was still trying to understand what he had just done and why, but everytime he thought about Taeil's voice, he felt something tingling inside his stomach and it definitely wasn’t hunger. Someone with that voice had to be attractive and he had to see them with his own eyes. What did he have to lose, anyway?

Johnny was smoking a cigarette at the balcony when it hit him how bad _he_ must be looking. He had gotten home past six in the morning, last time he had taken a shower was yesterday morning before going to work. “Fucking disgusting, Youngho” the boy said to himself on his way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, a whole new Johnny Suh was looking at himself in the mirror. He stared at his contact lenses and considered breaking his own rule of not wearing them at home but ended up wearing his glasses, because no man was more important than his own comfort. Not even a flirty stranger with a beautiful voice who agreed to come by his apartment with some pizza from his favorite place.

It was a struggle to find the right clothes for the situation, everything felt too comfy or too fancy. Once again, Johnny opted for his own comfort: black sweatpants and a nice t-shirt should do it.

Johnny had just finished drying his hair when the intercom rang. He opened the door to let Taeil into building and finally started freaking out. It took him long enough to do that but it finally happened. There was a stranger on an elevator on his way to Johnny's apartment with some pizza and _WHY_. Why was Taeil doing that? Why did he agree? Why did Johnny feel like he had to see that man's face? Why did a stranger’s voice make Johnny feel such weird things? What was that voice on the back of his head, asking him lots of "what if"s?

There was a knock on the door while Johnny was still having his little panic attack. It was embarrassing to think of himself, a man that big, having these pathetic thoughts, why couldn't he just answer the door?

_Just answer that stupid door, Youngho._

Taeil knocked on the door again and then Johnny got a text from him.

[9:53 p.m] Taeil: did you change your mind?

Johnny let out a gasp.

[9:54 p.m] Taeil: :( it's ok. i'm sorry

_Oh my god, he sent a sad emoji. Youngho, do something._

"NO", Johnny yelped and ran to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, not really knowing _who_ expected him on the other side. What he saw was way better than he could ever imagine. It took the brunette a few seconds for the sight in front of him sink in.

Taeil was small. Tiny, really. His delicate features contrasting with his strong, sharp jawline. His hair had a deep red color and looked painfully fluffy.  He had a small noise and pretty bright eyes, sparkling mercilessly at Johnny, probably not knowing the power they held. What a sight.

“Hello, stranger, ” the small boy -- Johnny thought that 'boy' suited Taeil better, he looked so young -- said, looking a bit embarrassed and a lot nervous.

That voice, though.

Nothing could have prepared Johnny for what was about to happen. It was really simple, actually, but it did cause him to feel things he couldn't (and still can't) describe. When Johnny greeted Taeil and smiled, Taeil smiled back. And no love song, rhapsody, poem, painting, nothing, no form of art, not a single language could reproduce or describe such beauty. It felt as cheesy as it sounds.

That handsome, tiny, adorable red haired boy with a beautiful voice really took Johnny's stupid mouth seriously and showed up on his doorstep wearing an oversized pink sweater that made him look even smaller and so, _so_ soft, tight black jeans and a pair of Converses on his feet. Not only that, but he was also holding two boxes of pizza on his hands, smiling. The whole thing made Johnny feel dizzy.

_I probably passed out on the couch and this is a dream. No way this is really happening._

“Are you inviting me in or are we eating out here on the hallway?” Taeil asked, still smiling.

The taller couldn't reply, his smile growing wider and wider. A feeling inside him told him that maybe, just maybe, some things were about to change.

Taeil let out a small laugh and lightly poked Johnny on the stomach. _What the hell._

“Let's go, big guy. Let me in, we have a lot of pizza to eat! And if I find you boring you're gonna pay for the gas I spent to get here.”

“That sounds fair,” Johnny finally manages to respond, gesticulating for the latter to come in. Taeil entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen as if this wasn't his first time visiting.

Meanwhile Johnny was still trying to understand the world around him. It must have taken him a bit too long, his spacing out being interrupted by a voice shouting from the kitchen, “COME ON, WEREN'T YOU HUNGRY?”

To what he responded, shouting as well, “Hold on, I'm coming!”

Johnny was still smiling on his way to the kitchen. Taeil was sitting by the table, the boxes of pizza in front of him. He had already made himself comfortable enough to get two bottles of beer from the fridge. For what seemed like a minute or two, Johnny just stood there looking at Taeil.

The red haired frowned and asked, “What are you looking at?”

Johnny shook his head as he sat down. How the hell did he get so lucky?


	2. innervisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny learns a thing or two about magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they talk a lot, i'm sorry.  
> don't forget to check the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0GWHLUK52QNvCeVtvJ4mpN?si=sCWm9JKIT_GOc-Z8Y_ImEg). ;)

One of the first things Johnny noticed about Taeil was that he smiled a lot. He smiled while talking, while thinking something to himself in silence, while listening to whatever Johnny was saying, even while eating. The boy had a warm and comfortable aura, it made the younger want to gravitate around him if it was possible.  
   
They were sitting on Johnny's couch after eating more slices of pizza than they could count, a bit too far from each other for Johnny’s liking. He was doing his best to keep the conversation going and ignore the urge to hold Taeil's hands, feeling kinda pathetic once again.  
“As you can see, I'm not some kind of predator,” Johnny said before turning the TV on. Taeil grinned at him before replying.  
“You couldn't be one if you tried, you're too soft for that.”  
“What?” The brunette sounded falsely offended. “We spoke for half an hour and you talk like you already know me.”  
Taeil came a little closer and looked at Johnny's eyes, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at the TV for an instant, the music video of a song he knew but couldn't remember the name was being played. He then turned his head back to the young man sat beside him. “I see you very clearly, Suh. You're not very hard to read,” Johnny wasn't really sure of what that meant but he knew he was terrible at hiding and faking things. “I, on the other hand, could very easily be a predator.”  
Johnny laughed loudly. “You're tiny!”  
“And deadly,” Taeil replied as he casually placed his right hand over Johnny's left thigh.  
   
_That was smooth._  
   
“And cheesy, I might add.”  
Taeil squeezed Johnny's thigh very lightly, smiling at him, “I'll take that as a compliment, Suh.”  
   
_Well, shit._  
   
Taeil might not be a predator, but Johnny felt paralyzed, just like a prey. The red haired was so smooth and subtle at the same time, it was hard to tell when he was flirting or not. Johnny was very good at talking and making friends, yes, but when it came to actual flirting, with real people standing in front of him, interesting and attractive people, he was a disaster. He still didn't know how he managed to do that while talking to Taeil on the phone but whatever spirit possessed him during that call left as soon as the other arrived on his doorstep.  
Nevertheless, it was pretty easy talking to Taeil. They had a lot of things in common, their music taste was almost the same, their sense of humor was very similar as well. The elder was naturally funny and very good at making Johnny flustered. He felt like they could keep talking for days and he would never get tired of hearing that sweet voice talking about whatever the subject was at the moment. That boy really had it all, didn't he? Voice, face, brains, sense of humor; Taeil had the whole package.  
As expected, they really ended up talking for hours, the music talk taking most of their time because both were shameless music nerds and Johnny loved how Taeil talks passionately about everything -- despite the fact that he hated the very same thing about himself. Something about how Taeil's eyes would brighten up whenever he talks about something he truly cares about.  
Right now, both men were facing each other with their legs crossed, listening to Stevie Wonder's Innervisions and Taeil had said countless times how that album was the best thing that ever happened in the whole world. Johnny kept agreeing with him but Taeil had to say it again every time a song ended and another one started. When All In Love Is Fair started, Taeil shushed the younger. "This. This is the most beautiful thing you'll ever hear. Shut up."  
Johnny opened his mouth to protest, no one should shush him inside his own home, but Taeil placed his index finger over Johnny’s lips, a clear (and delicate) request for him to shut up. The small boy then closed his eyes with a serious look on his face, clearly willing to pay attention to every detail of the song. Johnny tried to do the same but ended up paying attention to what was in front of him instead. Taeil’s rosy cheeks from all the beers they drank, the long eyelashes, the pretty, pretty lips with a soft smile planted on them while he moved his head to the rhythm of the music. It felt creepy to stare but it was impossible not to.  
   
_Talk about unexpected._  
   
Johnny felt hypnotized; there was something about Taeil that he couldn't quite grasp nor describe, but it kept pulling him closer and it was very hard not to give in. And there was something about how things turned out that night that made him feel like he was inside a movie, as if nothing as extraordinary as that could ever happen to him. He had nothing to complain about his ordinary life, but that's what it was: _ordinary_. How did he get here tonight? Was it that time he changed his way home that made his destiny take a different turn for the first time ever? Would this magic feeling last longer or tonight was it?  
Lost in thoughts, Johnny didn’t realize right away that the song was over. When he snapped out of it, Taeil was looking at him curiously.  
“Guess I wasn’t the only one going through it.” The older come a bit closer to Johnny. “What’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing important, really. Just thinking about how I ended up listening to Stevie Wonder with a guy I randomly called and invited over.” Taeil’s face got serious and Johnny regretted his choice of words.  
“Do you regret inviting me, then?”  
“No? Absolutely not. I’m--” the brunette took a deep breath. “I feel kinda vulnerable saying this, honestly, but I was thinking the exact opposite. It’s just that-- It’s been fun. And unexpected -- we’ve been saying this word a lot -- and I’m enjoying your company. Thanks for not being a psycho or something like that” did he sound desperate? Johnny was pretty sure he sounded desperate and hated himself for that.  
“Well, I really didn’t expect my saturday to turn out like this. But I’m not gonna complain because this is the most fun I’ve had in months. Is this how people got to know each other before Tinder?”  
   
_Shit, he mentioned a dating app. Don’t fucking freak out again, stop embarrassing yourself._  
   
“I guess it is? I never used Tinder though, but I don’t really go out on dates as well.”  
   
_Great, now he thinks there must be something wrong with you. Congratulations._  
   
“What do you mean you don’t go on dates? Haven’t you had a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Like, ever?” Taeil was smiling but seemed genuinely interested.  
“No. I mean, yes. I’ve dated. Some guys. And two girls too. I’m bi, actually,” Johnny sounded so nervous it made Taeil burst into laughter.  
“That’s… that’s not what I asked. Look at you, I can smell the gay panic coming out of your skin. So cute. But can you answer my question?”  
There was a lot going on Johnny’s mind. He was so good at communicating and expressing himself, he always chose the right words, his friends called him a moodmaker… and still he couldn’t do any of that, it was almost like he was a different person. So vulnerable.  
“Uh, well. I haven’t had a date in a long time. I just… don’t have the energy, I guess? Not right now, at least. And even when I dated, I never found someone really interesting. Never really had a relationship. Just flings here and there,” Taeil’s expression was unreadable and there was clearly some kind of tension going on but they ignored it and kept the conversation going. “You expect me to believe you never found someone interesting when I’m here solely because you liked my voice?”  
   
_This boy, seriously. This boy._  
   
Johnny shrugged. “You could be boring, you know. You’d be a boring guy with a nice voice, nothing more,” Taeil smirked and it sent shivers down Johnny’s spine.  
“So, you’re saying I’m interesting... ?” His playful smile gave both innocent and mischievous vibes.  
“I’ve only talked to you for a few hours, you know. But you accepted a stranger’s invite to come over with some pizza, you sat here with me talking about music and we share a lot of interests. And you’re still sitting here listening to my bullshit despite the fact that’s almost 2 a.m. Sounds interesting to me,” the younger concluded, looking into Taeil’s eyes and doing his best not to show how intimidated he felt.  
Maybe Taeil didn’t lie when he said he could read Johnny. The red haired went to the kitchen to get more beer and changed the subject once he was back, relieving the tension around them. They were sat really close to each other now and everything felt very light since the conversation was back to music and pop culture and the two of them were just sharing their thoughts and talking passionately about everything and anything. It was fun and Johnny couldn’t remember the last time he talked to someone for so much time without being bored or coming up with an excuse to leave. The beer made him feel tipsy and Taeil looked a bit too good for him to handle. It was harder to hold back the urge to hold the older’s hands after 6 bottles of beer and Warpaint was playing on the background and Taeil had such a pretty smile and everything about him was inviting. Just so inviting. So unfair. Unconsciously, Johnny sighed a very deep sigh.  
“What?”, Taeil questioned the boy in front of him.  
“What what?”  
“You just sighed. Am I finally boring you?” He sounded playful but there was a serious tone to his question.  
 “No,” Johnny answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.  
“Spill, Suh.”  
   
_Am I really that easy to read or is he that good? Or am I that drunk? Or all of the above?_  
   
“It’s stupid, really,” the brunette responded pouting and it amazed Taeil how Johnny, probably the tallest guy he ever met, could make himself look so small. And it was one of the most attractive things about him.  
“If it’s stupid then you won’t mind telling me.”  
   
_He has a response to everything. Why does he have a response to everything?_  
   
“I-- Can we do this later, when I’m sober?” Johnny looked so flustered Taeil almost pitied him.  
“No, we can’t. You’re better at hiding yourself when you’re sober,” Johnny crossed his arms in front of himself.  
“How can you say that when you first met me a few hours ago?”  
“Well.” Taeil came a little bit closer, their knees almost touching, and took a quick glance at the other’s lips. So quick Johnny almost missed it, so quick it seemed like it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. “I told you already. I can read you. You’re just easier to read when you’re drunk.”  
   
_I think I might regret this later._  
   
“Okay. Are you reading me right now?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, Moon Taeil, what do you see?” The smaller man’s once soft, playful smile grew wider, making it clear he had at least a few things to say.  
“Remember: you asked. I’ll tell you what I see. You’re afraid of me -- which I actually think it’s nice, it’s quite endearing, really. But you’re afraid of a lot of things.” It was way past 4 a.m but, apparently, a whole new night was about to start. “You’re afraid of intimacy. But at the same time you’re afraid you’ll never have a significant relationship. You’re afraid you’re never gonna find someone who can keep your interest for more than a few weeks. You’re afraid of how this night’s gonna end because both of us can feel this tension and none of us really know how to deal with it because this situation right here is one of a kind,” Taeil never broke eye contact while he spoke and Johnny felt naked, completely naked. “You’re afraid you’re already liking me too much. It has been what? Five or six hours since I got here and you’ve never been so curious about someone. And that terrifies you,” he concluded with a triumphant smirk on his lips, carefully watching the other’s reaction and waiting for whatever he had to say.  
“It’s funny because I don’t feel like stuttering now,” Johnny let out a small laugh before proceeding. “What can I say now? I’ve already been exposed…   You’re right, you can read me very well and now I feel awkward. Are we supposed to have such a personal conversation right now? Shouldn’t we wait for, like, the fifth date or something like that?” He realized what had been said as soon as he said it but now… there was no turning back, was there?  
 “Did you just say date?” Eyes sparkling, Taeil really was still a mystery for Johnny.  
“I-- I did say date. But it doesn’t have to be. I mean, I’m still worried about tonight, can we talk about tonight? I’m gonna talk about tonight,” the brunette was pretty sure he sounded desperate again but at this point he really didn’t care anymore. “So, tonight. Yes. I am afraid of how this is gonna end. And yes. I’ve never been this interested in someone and admitting this out loud says a lot about both you and the people I’ve tried to get to know before. I’ve never been this intimidated as well and I’m not easy to intimidate. You’re such a small guy, how the hell can you hold that much power?”  
His last sentence made the other laugh and something tingled under his skin. “I did tell you I am deadly. But you’re not the only one feeling and doing things differently tonight. And that's okay because I could really use some magic in my life right now.”  
Taeil’s words had an immediate effect on Johnny. He wasn’t a big believer or anything but when the word “magic” comes out of the mouth of such a pretty and surreal person, sat right in front of him… maybe it might mean something. And maybe there is some kind of magic in the air, even if magic is just two people willing to go a little bit out of their comfort zone for the first time. Maybe magic was just another word for courage. And Johnny was feeling braver than ever tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day, i guess. 
> 
> (and #happyjaehyunday, hehe)


	3. sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night finally ends but a whole new day is about to begin.

The birds were already singing outside, welcoming the day that was about to begin and both men felt tired but didn’t want to admit it. Johnny took Taeil’s left hand in his and got up from the couch, heading to the balcony and Taeil followed him without saying a word.

“We’ll have a nice view of the sunrise here,” the taller explained and Taeil just nodded in agreement.

The balcony wasn’t really big, but it had enough space for two chairs and small table. Over the table, an ashtray and two small cacti vases. Taeil smiled when he noticed the plants, cactus being probably the only kind of plants someone like Johnny would have without letting them die.

They sat down, still hand in hand, and just stayed in silence for a while. Despite the birds singing, there wasn’t a single sound coming from outside and they knew they could hear each other’s heartbeat and breathing. The tension between them was stronger than ever, but they were enjoying it still. The anticipation and the electricity, it all felt too good for them to rush things now.

As the day replaced the night, something shifted inside Johnny. They were sat side by side, watching the sun rise and everything around him felt too fragile and too special. The way the timid sunlight made Taeil’s skin shine so beautifully, the birds singing somewhere near them, the fresh air and the fact that he could still see the moon and a few stars in the sky, like the night wanted to stay longer so their moment wouldn’t have to be over yet.

Johnny took Taeil’s hand and held it close to his chest for a few seconds, just because. He then lowered his head a little bit, taking the latter’s hand close to his lips. Slowly, he kissed the other’s knuckles one by one. Taeil turned to Johnny’s side, breathing heavy and loud. When their eyes met, Taeil felt like hesitating because, fuck, the light made Johnny’s eyes look like they were made of fire agate, so intense he was afraid of losing himself if he stared at them for too long.

The silence that once felt light was now making the atmosphere heavier as they moved on their own pace. Taeil’s skin was burning where Johnny’s lips had touched and the gaze the younger had on him was nothing like he had shown before -- and nothing like Taeil had seen before either.

They leaned towards each other, getting as close as they could get and it sure was a bit clumsy because of the chairs they were sat on, but it didn’t matter much. The golden hour made both of them shine and Johnny could see each and every detail of Taeil’s face, every single flaw he didn’t have, his mind doing its best to keep each and every second of that moment.

The sun kept going higher, following its natural path, but none of those two could really care about the show that nature was holding right in front of them. The beautiful sky and the morning breeze were nothing but part of the scenario. And for the first time ever, Johnny felt like he was the protagonist of his own life.

“I also could use some magic right now,” Johnny broke the silence before closing the distance between them. By the time their lips touched, Taeil had understood the latter’s words and smiled into their kiss. It tasted like beer and sunlight and expectations.

Maybe it was the sun, maybe it was the ball of warmth and happiness growing inside of him, but Johnny had never felt so comfortable as he felt in that moment, with Taeil’s hands around his neck and and their noses touching awkwardly because of the position they were in.

The elder broke their kiss but didn’t let go of the boy in front of him, holding him very close still. “I guess it’s good morning now,” Taeil spoke so softly Johnny almost couldn’t hear him.

“The best morning I’ve had so far and it’s only--” He checked his phone to see what time it was. “6:17 a.m. I never thought one could feel so good so early in the morning,” his smile was lazy and confident and Taeil realized he liked this Johnny even better than the one he got to talk to during the night. More than that, he realized that he wanted to know all of Johnny, all sides of him.

“I can show you a thing or two about feeling good,” such reply sent shivers down Johnny’s spine and he, being the open book he was, unconsciously made it very clear, making Taeil laugh lightly just like a child, contrasting with how eager his eyes looked.

 

 _Should I ask? Will I be a jerk if I ask? I_ **_should_ ** _ask._

 

“Wanna stay over?”

“No,” Taeil replied, still smiling. “I mean, not today. Don’t get me wrong, I’d like to. But I liked _this_ a lot and I want to properly enjoy things. You know, you and me.”

And Johnny knew exactly what Taeil meant. It was a weird feeling, like things had gone backwards. He didn’t want the “date” to be over soon, he didn’t want Taeil to just shut up and take him to bed so they could fuck and fall asleep right after. He wanted time, he wanted to savor every second they had together. It was a new and strange feeling, but it was good so Johnny could definitely get used to that.

“It’s fine. Can I see you later, then?” His voice was full of hope and maybe he should be ashamed but it was too late (or too early?) to care about that.

“If you still aren’t tired tired of seeing my face, yes. I’m not gonna offer you lunch, though, because I can’t guarantee you that I’ll be up in time. Maybe dinner?” Johnny nodded as a reply, then gave Taeil a quick peck on the lips.

“Dinner it is. Do you feel like going home now?” He obviously didn’t want the red haired to leave, but they did spend the whole night talking and god knows since when Taeil was awake.

“Are you kicking me out?” Taeil did his best to sound offended but sleep got in the way, perhaps it _really_ was time for him to go home. He suddenly regretted his decision to not stay over, thinking about how he had to drive back home and how his bed was full of clean clothes that he didn’t fold and put inside his closet because, of course, none of them expected their night to go down the way it did.

“I’m not, I actually invited you to stay. But I’ve heard you got a date later so I thought you’d like to get some rest before going out again, you know,” Johnny pecked the older’s lips again. So adorable, Taeil _wanted_ to get used to that.

“Fine. Maybe I could use some sleep, now that the magic is over,” he laughed as Johnny widened his eyes, pretending to be hurt.  “Will take me to my car?”

The younger got up, finally taking a good look at the view in front of him -- the sun already in its place, the bright daylight, the trees of the apartment complex all full of flowers. Everything felt just right. “Come on, then?”

Taeil looked up to meet the Johnny’s eyes before getting up. He offered the other boy his hand as they made their way to the apartment’s door, two boxes of pizza and more than a few bottles of beer were still over the living room table. They headed out and waited for the elevator in silence, smiling like teenegers do after doing something wrong, hands squeezing each other.

As the two of them left the building, they slowed their pace. Yes, Taeil’s car was just there, but still, every second counts. Time started to matter now, like it never did before.

“Are you still able to read me?” Johnny asked jokingly.

“I can read you even better now. You _should_ be afraid,” Taeil replied, his smile so big that Johnny knew it was there even without looking.

“In fact, I am,” he squeezed Taeil’s hand once more.

“This is me,” Taeil stopped and pointed at his car, sighing deeply. Once more he almost regretted his own idea of taking things slow.

Johnny let go of Taeil’s hand only to bring him closer, hands now holding tightly on his waist, putting them face face to face, eyes looking a bit too dark. Taeil couldn’t help but tremble in expectation, a small moan leaving his throat as Johnny kissed him again -- deeper, warmer. His hands tightened his grip around Taeil’s waist and the older placed his own hands around Johnny’s neck, pulling his hair and trying to scratch his nape with his short nails.

It all went to hell when their tongues touched. Taeil bit and sucked Johnny’s lower lip and it hurt but only because it was _so good_. Johnny broke their kiss, placing wet kisses on the Taeil’s neck, hands slowly slipping down to his ass, pulling him and making their bodies collide beautiful and painfully. He could hear the other panting already, completely out of breath.

“I  also might know a thing or two about making others feel good,” Johnny said before placing a small, delicate kiss under Taeil’s left ear lobe, loosening his grip around the other boy and giving him a bit of space. Taeil looked disoriented and Johnny liked him like that. It was a great way to end their night and start the day ahead of them.

“Are you leaving me like this?” Taeil’s high pitched tone was definitely funny but Johnny did his best not to laugh at him.

“Just giving you something to dream about, you know,” Johnny still held Taeil close, hesitant to let him go.

“You’re mean, Suh.”

“You said just now that you can read me. Didn’t you see this coming?” His smile was pretentious and defiant and made Taeil’s tiny heart skip a beat.

“I never even saw _you_ coming.”

Johnny’s smile turned into an involuntary yawn. He had to go to bed or he wouldn’t make it in time for dinner. “I’m a big guy, you should have seen me.” He kissed Taeil on the forehead, holding him very tightly once again before finally letting go. “I should go to bed now. And you too.”

Taeil nodded, already rubbing his eyes as he opened the door of the car. The younger took some distance, waiting for him to leave.

When the car was out of his sight, Johnny then made his way back to his building, smiling to himself, still wondering if those last hours had really happened. Everything looked different now; more colorful, brighter, better. Maybe he should write about it all later. A reminder that the extraordinary might be just a phone call away.


	4. epilogue

Johnny doesn’t know how he even got to his bed. He also doesn’t remember cleaning the living room and washing the dishes before going to sleep, but apparently he did all that. What he does remember, though, is having someone over. He remembers falling, falling, falling… he thinks he’s still falling, actually. And it feels  _ so good _ . 

It’s 4 p.m now and Johnny knows it’s late, but his day has just started. 

On his phone, another proof that last night really happened. 

 

[3:38 p.m] Taeil: good morning, sleeping beauty

[3:38 p.m] Taeil: not @ how you you *really* gave me something to dream about

[3:39 p.m] Taeil: anyways… where do you wanna go tonight?

[3:39 p.m]  Taeil: text me when you wake up <3

 

Last night was over, but the magic was still there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaaaaaaaand it's done! i know this could have been posted all at once, but as i said when i published the first chapter, i really didn't feel like letting go of this piece just yet. i hope you liked it, it was fun writing this and your comments here and on twitter really really really warmed up my heart. thank you so much for being so nice to me. i promise i'll do better next time.
> 
> again, if you wanna be friends, talk to me, suggest something, yell at me, cry over johnny and taeil, etc, etc, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bloominggays). 
> 
> ah! thanks again nana for 1- being a supportive friend, 2- bringing good johnil content to ao3 and to my timeline and to my DMs, 3- giving me more inspiration to keep writing. everyone say thank you nana. 
> 
> see ya'll soon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated. <3  
> this fic is actually really short but i wanted to publish it slowly and in parts because i don't feel like letting go of it just yet.


End file.
